


Be Cool

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [61]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: With the threat of Queens growing, Jack and Spot need to present a united front and Racer needs to play peacekeeper.





	Be Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Veronica Mars

David stood with Racer, Albert, and Crutchie as Jack and Spot met in the middle of the bridge, staring each other down.

“I suddenly feel like I’m in a scene from ‘The Outsiders’.” David muttered, eyes not leaving the two leaders.

“Be cool, Soda Pop.” Race replied, his joking words under-minded by the serious tone and hardened eyes, “I spent too many weeks planning these peace talks and I’m not going to let anything ruin it.”

“Spot won’t do anything unless Jack forces him to.” Albert tried to reassure the blonde.

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Race replied, sharp eyes trained on Spot and Jack.

“Jack’s smarter than that/” Crutchie tried to defend their leader.

“Not always.” Race replied as Spot’s expression hardened.

Without a second thought, he made his way over to them, signaling the others to stay put. He realized the source of the offense when Jack sent Spot a triumphant smirk at Racer’s approach. Glaring at Jack, he crossed to stand next to Spot, who in turn smirked at Jack.

“Knock it off,” Race glared, elbowing Spot, “both of you.”

“He started it!” both leaders defended themselves.

Racer just rolled his eyes, “Queens is a threat to both our territories. If you want to do anything, you two need to present a united front.”

Properly cowed, they sucked it up and began the talks properly, with as little snark as they could muster, with Racer playing the peacekeeper when necessary.


End file.
